Lion Class
by ElyanPen
Summary: Short au!kid fic set ten years after the In-High. Fukutomi is a kindergarten teacher and a new student joins his class. A new student that resembles someone he knew long before... [One-side FukuAra] [KinAra]
Summer was over and so were holidays. At the same time, a new school year started welcoming new faces at the Hakomatsu Kindergarten. As usual, parents brought their children to the entrance of their classroom to meet the teacher who would be taking care of the little ones. Some parents omitted this step,however, and left their children at the entrance with the teachers who were welcoming the young students.

Maybe such was the case of Souta-chan, the only child who stood out from the others since his introduction to the group. He had a defiant behaviour despite his calm gesture. It was definitely one of those naughty kids that would be very hard to deal with it. And that meant the school year would be a difficult one for the Lion Class.

Although Souta-chan had started on the wrong foot, as classes went by, Fukutomi-sensei began to notice certain gestures and attitudes that were hiding the boy's true shy, tender nature. Souta was a strange kid, but in the teacher's eyes, he was a strong one. Sometimes, he put his foot in his mouth, but soon realized he did wrong, and he didn't take long to find a way to correct his mistake or apologize if he had hurt someone. Also, if one of his classmates were blue, he made them feel better with a little magic trick or he gave his favorite orange juice away. Souta-chan was definitely an unique child...

Snow began to fall from the sky, painting the streets in white, indicating that winter holidays were about to arrive. Christmas and New Year approaching with each passing day. The atmosphere at the Kindergarten was more lively and exciting, and on the last class day, the school organized a little party per room. The teachers had agreed to give soft drinks and junk food to celebrate with the kids for the occasion.

Fukutomi's class' party went very well. It was full of laughter and innocent jokes among his students. The only one who was stood apart from the group was Souta-chan, though. The ex-blond looked puzzled at the child and noted that his little eyes rested on the teacher's desk. _"A Bepshi bottle"_ , thought the young teacher when he saw the bright and excited little face.

"Souta-chan. Do you want some?", he asked approaching the dark-haired kid. The child blushed when he felt caught, but he still nodded. Juichi's mouth quirked up at the corners as he poured the black liquid in a small plastic cup. When he gave it to the child, he smiled a toothy grin in complete joy. Given the reaction, Fukutomi remembered where he had seen that look...

"Do you like Bepshi so much?" The raven-haired closed his eyes, extending his smile.

"Ju-sensei, my To-chan really loves Bepshi!"

With that answer, he felt his heart shudder. It was a big coincidence to see his best friend from high school in this young child...

"Souta-chan… What's your Otosan's name?" The young one took a sip of his soda before answering with a serious look as an impish smile grew on his face.

"Oto-chan's name is Shingou". Of course… his mind was playing games with him. "And he likes riding a bicycle… my To-chan said he is… he is… cycurist… a professional cycurist!"

"Do you mean cyclist?". The little face brightened up again.

"Yes! That is, Ju-sensei! My Oto-chan and my To-chan are cycurist! My Oto-chan is a snake on the road and-and-and… To-chan is a wolf!"

Fukutomi Juichi's eyes fixed on the child who just kept talking about his parents' job, but all he could process then were his thoughts and memories from the past.

"Fukutomi-sensei". A voice from the door brought him back to reality. "Kinjou Souta's parents are here for him". Fukutomi quickly got up from the floor scaring the other teacher.

"Coming, thanks Rei-san". The long-haired teacher looked doubtfully to the cyclist, but said nothing and only nodded before taking care of the other children.

"Finally! Holidays start!". Souta ran to collect his things and say goodbye to his classmates, he then ran back to where his teacher was waiting. "My To-chan told me that we're going to Chiba to spend Christmas and New Year with my uncles". Fukutomi took the little hand and walked out the classroom to the Kinder's entrance while the small Kinjou kept talking about his holidays' plans.

The cyclist's heart raced with every step. It felt like he was so close to something important, but at the same time, he knew it wasn't for him. When he opened the reception door, Souta let go of his hand and ran to a strong-built and tanned-skin man. He was wearing sunglasses and had short hair.

"Oto-chan!" The man had a pleased look when he saw his son and raised the child to give him a smacking kiss on the tiny cheek.

"Hey Souta, how was your day?"

 _"That voice"_ , the teacher thought, narrowing his eyes.

"Oto-chan! Ju-sensei gave me Bepshi!", the child cried euphoric.

"Really? Well, It's better that To-chan doesn't find out, 'cause you know, he really likes Bepshi". Both, father and son giggled, as if they were sharing the biggest secret in the universe.

"Kinjou... Shingo?" The tanned man raised his eyes to see who was calling him. When he saw the teacher, he immediately took off his glasses, still carrying his son on the left arm.

"Fukutomi…" Both adults looked at each other dumbfounded. None knew what to do. After so many years not seeing each other, there they were...

"Ne Shin–chan, what the heck is taking you so long?" A yell was heard on the other side of the frosted glass door, and after a few seconds its owner came almost slamming the door open. He was going to keep talking when he noticed the scene "Oi, Shin-chan, what's going on?", he asked when he didn't get an answer. The newcomer looked over Shingo's shoulder, finally getting a glance of the teacher. His eyes widened more than usual while his mouth opened in shock. "Fuku-chan!?", he cried as he raced to hug the teacher.

Fukutomi opened his arms in time to catch the thin man, but the momentum of the race made the teacher spin on his place. Once the onslaught's impulse was over, the teacher put the man down to his feet without breaking the hug.

"Fuku-chan! You son of...! Urgh! If Sou-chan wasn't here, I'd tell you what you deserve!" He gave the teacher a last squeeze before breaking the hug, and hit his former captain on the chest.

"Arakita…"

"Hey Stone Face! You really deserve a fu… A hecking punch! How come you never called me or answered my messages!" The domestique seethed, crossing his arms in outrage, trying and failing to hide a little smile.

"Arakita…"

"Stop that Fuku-chan", he cut off the other raising his hand to show a white golden circular band on his ring finger. "About FOUR years ago I stopped being an Arakita... right, Shin-chan?", he explained, turning his head to the green-eyed man.

"And it wasn't easy to persuade him," joked the Snake of Chiba, not hiding his triumphant smile. "But I'm the man who never gives up"

"Oh, shut up, Shin-chan!" for the harsh retort, it was obvious that the wolfman was embarrassed.

"To-chaaaan…. 'm sleepy". Souta's drowsy voice broke the moment and brought the adults back to the present.

The albino approached the small kid in his father's arms, who tenderly passed him the child. "Do you want to sleep so early?". The toddler made grunted tiredly in agreement. "Ok little wolf, it's time to sleep. I'll take care of you".

Juichi was surprised. The man in front of him was the opposite of the troublemaker he had met in Hakogaku. That Yasutomo could reveal his tender and fatherly side ... It was something completely strange and new, yet it was... beautiful, too?

Juichi's heart tightened in his chest. He felt happy to see his former assistant cuddle the little boy with so much love, (which was surprisingly not directed to Usakicchi or Turtle). However, he also felt a piece of his heart break, before the obviously happy family.

"Hey, Shin-chan... Sou-chan fell asleep...", Yasutomo whispered in a loving voice, pronouncing the names of the most important people in his life.

"I think it's time to go". Kinjou kissed his husband's forehead, eyes beaming in happiness. "Fukutomi, thanks for looking after our son". He patted his back just like the old days in high school.

"Fuku-chan, now that we've met again… Don't think I'm losing you again!" His smile widened, revealing mouthful of white teeth. "I don't care if you get lost in Paris like last time, I'm never letting you go out of my sight, again."

"Yasutomo, are you confessing?", joked the swarthy.

"Jealous, Shin-chan?", replied Yasutomo with a mischievous look.

"Yep." His response was so quick and honest that Fukutomi's heart leapt with the boisterous laugh that came from Hakone' Wolf.

"That's why I love you Shin-chan." With nothing more to said, the couple said goodbye and went on his way.

Fukutomi couldn't help but keep looking at the small family until their van got lost in the snowy horizon. The cyclist let out a tired and achy sigh before turning around and going back to his classroom… He was never strong enough to tell Ara...

 _No..._

To tell _Kinjou Yasutomo_ what he really felt for him. He preferred to escape to Europe only to return to forget years later. The only thing that could console him was that at least one of them could get his own happy ending, and that he would be able to contribute to Souta-chan's growing up by being his teacher …

 **END**


End file.
